[unreadable] This work will focus on developing fluorescent probes for nitric oxide capable of providing temporal concentration data in biological samples. Focus will be on transition metal complexes that exhibit a positive fluorescence response upon NO binding. Our strategy will follow three interrelated paths to be carried out in parallel: (1) improvement of the best current system and rapid screening of related complexes; (2) incorporation of best current complexes and other candidates identified in (1) into biocompatible polymers for use in solid-state temporal probes; (3) apply sensors uncovered in (1) and (2) to biological samples. The ultimate goal is a set of versatile temporal probes for the bioimaging of NO in living systems. [unreadable] [unreadable]